Swapped!
by TotalTownie
Summary: -HIATUS- Ino is coming up with a new jutsu - one that allows her to swap around the personalities of people whose first names begin with the same letter. However, she doesn't realise it actually works, and how strongly too...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto! So don't sue us.**

**WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE AND MINOR NEJI AND SAKURA BASHING FOR THE SAKE OF THE CHARACTERS. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Swapped!<span>**

* * *

><p>"Okay Ino, concentrate…" The blonde muttered, closing her eyes and bringing her hands up to her head. "Now try again…"<p>

As her clan is famed for its abilities to invade other's minds, Ino was practising her newer jutsu. It would allow two people whose names begin with the same letter to swap personalities. As long as one of the subjects was visible, the jutsu should work.

"Relax…And now-"

"Ino-chan?"

"Damn!" She cussed, eyes snapping open. "What?"

"U-um I'm sorry I-Ino-chan…"

"Oh, Hinata! It's me who should be sorry!" Ino said, tapping the ground beside her. "I didn't mean to snap at ya!"

"It's okay." The Hyuuga heiress took a seat next to her friend. "What were you doing?"

The Yamanaka girl smiled, flicking her fringe out of her face. "I'm working on a new jutsu. Although…" Her tone dropped in annoyance. "No luck so far."

"D-don't worry! I'm sure you'll get it eventually!" Hinata patted Ino's shoulder comfortingly. "Why not try once more?"

Encouraged by the blunette's faith, Ino closed her eyes and brought her hands up to head for the millionth - or so it seemed - time and breathed out.

"Do you mind if I use you as a subject? I promise if anything happens, I'll cancel the jutsu straight away."

Hinata hesitated before answering. "Th-that's fine…I trust you."

"Then I'll begin." Her forehead creased as she focused on the letter '_H_'.

The two girls sat in silence, waiting for any kind of reaction to take place. With no results.

"So…Do you feel any different?" Ino asked, her voice almost pleading as she opened her eyes to look at Hinata.

"N-no…I'm a-afraid that your technique d-didn't work...s-sorry Ino-chan." The Hyuuga heiress hedged timidly as she placed her hand back on the blonde's shoulder for a brief moment before standing up.

"It's alright." Came the other girl's reply, though her voice clearly denied her statement. "Not your fault."

Hinata shifted uneasily in her spot, thinking of what to say to make her friend feel better.

"Ino-chan. Don't give up though, I'm s-sure that if you try your best, you will succeed."

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I will try my best," Ino said, with a small smile which the Hyuuga girl returned.

"Good." She nodded in approval. "I should really get going; father will be wondering where I got to. Good luck Ino-chan!"

"Ha, thanks!" She gave a quiet laugh, settling down. "C'mon on Yamanaka, you can do this!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(At the Hyuuga Compound)<strong>_

"Hinata-sama, have you had a nice walk?"

"Oh, it was- Ouch!" A sharp pain suddenly shot across Hinata's head.

"Hinata-sama? What happened?" Neji rushed forwards, hands reaching to check if his cousin had a fever, only to have them slapped away.

"What the fuck are you doing you bastard? Keep your fucking hands away from me!"

Neji stood dumb struck, words barely getting past his lips. "H-Hinata-sama? W-what…"

"What are you lookin' at pansy? Get out of my fucking way before I stick my leg up your ass!" The female Hyuuga yelled, a wave of anger and confidence flooding her.

The male, unsure how to proceed simply stood in his spot and stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Y-y-you really shouldn't use…that sort of language, Hina-"

"The fuck is it to you? Now move outta my way before things get nasty." Hinata snapped, cutting him off. "By the way, get a fucking haircut, you look like a chick."

With these words said, Hinata pushed past Neji and stormed out of the house, back into Konoha.

"Hinata-chan!" Someone called, and a grinning pinkette invaded her line of vision.

"What the fu-"

"I was just heading to your house. I have the medicine your father wanted! Wanna catch a bite to eat after?"

"Fuck off. I can't believe that prick Naruto fell for a cunt like you!" She paused, scowling. "Speaking off, where the fuck is he? I need to make something clear to that bastard."

"Um…Are you feeling okay?"

"Never mind you whore, I'll look for him myself, why do I even bother asking a useless piece of shit like you? Now get the fuck out of my sight!"

Sakura blinked as an enraged Hinata stomped further into town.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Meanwhile in the bat- uh...Akatsuki cave…)<strong>_

"All I'm fucking saying Kakuzu is that you're- Damn!" The same sharp pain Hinata experienced hit our favourite Jashinist. "Y-you're an amazing person and y-you shouldn't let anyone put you d-down ever."

"…Hidan. What just came over you?" His money loving partner shot, turning to face him. "Stop taking the piss."

"M-me? But K-Kakuzu-san, I'm not doing anything," he replied, letting out a shriek and covering his chest with his cloak. "I…What am I w-wearing? I-I feel so exposed." He added, hiding his flushed face in embarrassment.

"Are you supposed to be taking meds? What the hell is up with you?" Kakuzu muttered, giving him a suspicious look.

"I'm perfectly fine, Kakuzu-san, r-really. How are you feeling?" Hidan asked with a small, gentle smile, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"…Do you realise how gay you seem right now? Even Tobi doesn't come this close."

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to offend you, Kakuzu-san...oh...um…J-Jashin-sama…"

"…That's it, I'm telling leader-sama." Kakuzu walked away from the other man to look for said person.

"A-ano, wait for m-me Kakuzu-san!"

* * *

><p>"Come on! Oh geez…I'm too tired!" Ino complained, flopping back onto her bed, golden hair fanning out around her. "Who knew this jutsu could be so difficult? Gah! Just worrrrrrk!" She sighed. "Maybe Hina-chan wasn't right for it…I should try somebody else!"<p>

So the Yamanaka girl went searching for another victim, under the impression the her first proper attempt had failed.

Little did she know that her jutsu was working perfectly and that the next try would only prove this further…

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, cliffy. Ain't we mean?<strong>

**Welcome to our newest project by the way ;)**

_**Wow I really enjoyed writing that! I can't wait for the future chapters ^0^**_

_**Hope you guys will enjoy the story as well! (seriously, I'm really proud of it, seeing as it was just another spontaneous idea ^_^')**_

**Me too! And agreed…We seem to be getting weird flashes of inspiration lately! Not that we're complaining! ^_^**

_**Please review!**_

**See you next time! *double peace sign***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We no own D:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Swapped!<span>**

* * *

><p>"Hmm…Where shall I head now?" After that short break, Ino had thrown herself into finding somebody else to practise her jutsu on. There were plenty of civilians around but she didn't think it'd go down great with them if she asked them their name before completely changing their personality…<p>

If the jutsu worked, that was.

_Well last time nothing happened with Hinata…There must be a reason why. _She put a finger to her chin, face lighting up when she came to a conclusion. _It must be because Hina-chan's so shy! Maybe if I tried it with somebody possessing a…stronger personality, I'd get a better result!_

"Naruto!" She exclaimed, dashing towards the ground where team seven usually trained. Naruto would either be at one of three places - his apartment (which was unlikely since it was just after midday, and even Naruto couldn't sleep that long); Ichiraku Ramen; or the training ground. She was hoping her intuition was correct and that he was slugging it out with a tree stump.

Battle cries filled the air as she approached, and the blonde jogged forward only to be met with…

"Gai-sensei?"

The green jumpsuit clad teacher turned at the sound of his name, grinning in that slightly scary way he did when somebody called. "Ino-san! What is such a youthful nin doing here of all places? You should be spreading joy and-"

"Yes, good afternoon to you too, sensei," she greeted dryly, swiftly cutting over his proclamations of 'youth'. "I was wondering if you'd seen Naruto around?"

"Naruto-kun? Let me see…" He paused for a couple of seconds. "I am sorry Ino-san, but I'm afraid I have not seen him! Perhaps he is skipping round the village being youthful-"

"Uh, yeah…I seriously doubt that," Ino added quietly, sighing.

"A sigh? Ino-san, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much. I just needed to see Naruto about my jutsu…I thought he could help me practise."

Gai gestured to himself, that freaky grin back. "Ah, but that should be nothing to worry about when _I_, Might Gai of Konoha am here!" With that he did his infamous trademark - the 'good guy' pose. Although she'd seen Gai and his favourite student, Lee, pull this one before, her reaction remained the same.

Still goggling at the teacher, she replied, "So you'd let me perform the jutsu on you?"

"Of course! What exactly do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just let me concentrate." With that she brought her hands to her temples, closed her eyes and focused her attention on the letter '_G_'. This time, she'd get a result!

.

.

.

"Sensei, do you feel any different?" she asked, opening one baby blue orb.

"Nope! I am still as youthful as I was before! Maybe even more so!"

"Damn it!" The Yamanaka cried, angrily stomping a foot. "I tried so hard this time! Why won't it work?"

Gai hovered for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Don't worry Ino-san! I'm sure you'll make it work! Unfortunately I cannot help you further as I must go meet my most youthful student!" Bushy-brow-sensei then ninja-jumped away, shouting, "Don't worry Lee! I am coming right away!"

Ino stared after him, dumb struck. The guy seriously was insane.

* * *

><p>"Gai-sensei!"<p>

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee- Lee, please let go of me. This is rather awkward."

The abrupt change in tone did not go unnoticed by everybody's favourite green beast. "Sensei? What happened? You do not sound as youthful!"

Gai looked down at his student with an impassive expression. "…I see," he said, although he really didn't. "Well, why don't we train?"

"An excellent idea sensei!" Lee punched the air in excitement.

"Yes, well…There's no need to get so worked up about it."

Rock Lee ceased his show, anime tears filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. "Sensei? Are you unwell? I shall take you to the hospital!"

Gai raised an eyebrow. "The hospital? Don't you think that's a little overdramatic?"

This finally managed to tip Lee over the edge who looked up at the sky and shouted, "NOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Meanwhile, in Sunagakure…)<strong>_

Gaara sat, listening to the elders talk in turn about the state of the village. It was pleasing to note that everything was going well, and that the meeting was progressing calmly.

A sharp pain seared across his head and he put a hand to it.

"Kazekage-sama, is something the matter?"

The red head stood in an instant, bursting into boisterous laughter. "Why would anything be wrong?"

.

.

.

"…What on earth-"

"Kankuro, my youthful brother! Will you join me in a race around Suna?"

His older brother twitched. "Gaara, what the hell are you on?"

"Nothing!" He sped to the nearest window and yanked it open, leaning out. "Can you see all the joyful people out there? Hello everybody, it's me! Your youthful Kazekage!"

Those who had heard Gaara's 'greeting' walked that extra bit faster to get home, some muttering, "It's…The Shukaku? But I thought Kazekage-sama wasn't a jinchuriki anymore…?"

"I shall join the wonderful people and also enjoy the day!" Gaara leapt through the open window, rapidly jumping away.

Kankuro grabbed his puppet scrolls, whirling to face the elders. "Send back up as soon as you can, I'll try to wear him down!" _Crap, Temari's gonna kill me if she finds out something happened while she was gone!_

Yet again Yamanaka Ino had unintentionally ruined several people's lives.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>O_o Oh God.<strong>

_**Tell me about it T_T…I'll definitely have nightmares now!**_

**Ya think? Gahhh Gaara D:**

**Thanks to Taii Namikaze, Echo Uchiha and Neko Morie. Sorry you waited so long! ^^'**

_**I would join my apologies but I'm too busy being traumatised 0_0**_

**Well, okay. Please review! By the way, I'm officially sixteen (well, ten minutes away from when I wrote this, but eh, that's passed now).**

_***Rocking in a corner* B-Bye!**_

**:D**


End file.
